Not a snake, a lion
by jossaphine allibrandi
Summary: Albus romance story either Albus Severus or a young Albus Dumbledoor whatever you prefer ;) Your the girl he falls in love with, he's talking about you. Trust me on this one ok?


A.N.

My darling Friend Claudia recently got fucked over by a boy called Sam.

So of course my first response was to write her an Albus fic then for extra effect I added some Sam lovin' in. However I realised after that I didnt actually use her name once in the whole thing, so I edited out any descriptions (brown hair, brown eyes etc) and made them more vague so when you read this, just Imagine Albus (Junior or senior, up to you) saying this about you 3

(Post note this is actually taken from the middle of a multi chap only reason scorp and I are in it)

With a smirk I grab her hand as soon as the librarians back is turn. I hear her give a surprised gasp that turns to a giggle as I pull her after me, weaving my way silently through the shelves and slip into the restricted section with a quick glance to check who's watching, and grin with satisfaction when no one is.

I tug her arm and swing her around and past me and hear a soft oof as she bumps into the book shelf when she decides to stay, leaning back calmly and regarding me with her big eyes. I feel my pulse speed up as I blatantly look her up and down, and my breathe catches at her white school shirt, soaked through with the rain and clinging delicately to her figure, and clearly visible through it her black lace bra. Fuck black lace is my favorite of course she's be wearing it.

With an effort I drag my eyes back up to hers to see her smirking with one eye brow raised

'Enough?' She asks dryly

'Not nearly' I growl to low for her to hear, although she throws me a weird look.

She shakes her head as if to clear it and when she meets my eyes again I can see she's remembered that she hates me and the only reason we're here is study.

'So senpai what's the plan' she asks calmly and slowly as if talking to a snake that could turn around and bite her with venom.

With a sigh I pull out my books and dump them on the floor then unceremoniously dump my self next to them turning to her expectantly.

With the same cautious calm she gracefully lowers her self down next to me.

'I'm not a snake I won't bite you' I mutter coarsely.

She doesn't respond, just opens her book expectantly and begins to work in silence. I follow her lead but can barely write anything down. There's a lump in my throat.

We work in silence for what feels like years before she softly says 'you not a snake, your not slytherin. But you are Griffendoor, your a lion and they bite too' she doesn't look at me until the end when she glances up at my eyes then down at my lips. With a growl I jump up and pace before slowly leaning one shoulder on the book case above her and look down on her, watching her work.

She finally looks up at me, her clear eyes wide and bottomless.

'Your a lion to you know' I cock my head regarding her.

She half smiles then bites her lip to stop her self. Oh fuck biting her lip fuck fuck fuck. That's my biggest turn on, but it only seems to work when she does it, other girls just look like wanna be strippers, but she does me in. 'Oh fuck' is all my brain can say, on repeat.

She mimics my cocked head and looks up at me, regarding me curiously.

Slowly and carefully she gets up, still with that quit calm, as if not to startle me.

'We should really be studying you know' she raises her eye brows at me as she comes to her feet, standing in front of me. I have to fight to keep my eyes on hers but lose when she bites her lip again.

'Yeah we should study' I agree my voice cracking against my will, out of my control.

'Mm hmm' she agrees taking one tiny step closer to me.

I open my mouth to say something but catch my breathe when she bites her lip again, and instead lean forward until there's the smallest imaginable amount of space between, small yet in my mind huge. There is no part of us touching, until she absentmindedly brings her delicate hand up and plays with my school tie, never breaking our eye contact until she glances down at my lips and slightly looses my tie. With out even thinking about it I grab her hands and spin her around, slamming her against the shelf behind where I was standing, her hands pinned on either side of her head, held there by mine. Her breathe catches and her eyes are wide, fastened on mine. Then I see a smirk slowly across her face and realize that even though I have her completely pinned, she's the one who's in control of the situation. She still has that look, that forced calm and smooth movements of some one trying not to provoke an animal.

'I'm not going to bite you you know' I whisper out of breathe.

She leans right forward, her head on the same level as mine for once, my whole body on an angle, and puts her lips right by my ear and so quite I can barely hear it, whispers 'pity'.

Once again I lose control of my self, and she finally loses control of the situation as I smirk and finally kiss her hungrily. She kisses me back, freeing her hands from mine and winding them around my neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. I growl onto her mouth and feel her grin through my kisses. I bend my elbows and lean my fore arms against the book shelf, afraid of crushing her small figure with my suddenly huge bulk. She draws back and I reluctantly let her not moving my head at all and leaving my eyes half closed, not wanting to lose the tingling in my lips and my whole body.

'Albus?' She asks softly.

Reluctantly I open my eyes and raise them to meet hers. And suddenly it makes sense, everything makes sense, or maybe it doesn't but it feels different now, I feel different. I know why I always have her hell, why I taunted and teased her for no reason yet could never stop. Why she was always in my mind and I thought it was just that I wanted to hurt her, to annoy her to ruin her day but now I know that it doesn't matter why but she was always ALWAYS on my mind, and now I realize that I don't want to ruin her day and I know that I would kill anyway one who ever would. Anyone who hurts her hell any one who annoys her I can feel the rage and protectiveness building in my stomach and I stare desperately into her clear eyes begging her with mine to understand, to see that I was wrong I was wrong and there is nothing I wouldn't do for her.

'Albus' she whispers more urgently this time and my heart soars she understands

But then her eyes flick urgently sideways and I see why she pulled back and was trying to get my attention, standing there at the opening between the shelves is madam Pinnace staring at us with a look of scandalized rage and horror. For the second time I grab her hand and we run.

I don't let go of her hand as we run, tugging her gently out of the library and even when we get to the entry hall, I let her go only when we get to the great hall full of students eating dinner I lose her in the crowd immediately. Still on a high simply from the memory of her lips I stride over to where Ben and Max are and sprawl in my seat smirking.

'Dude you missed dinner' max manages around a mouth of pudding. My two best friends in the world, both of them gay as hell and in love with each other, literally the whole school knows except them.

'Worth it' I grin.

'Right which poor girl was it now?' Ben sighs

'THE girl' I smirk

'Wait who?'

'Who was I tutoring?' I snap impatiently

'Wait... Oh yeah thats right. But I thought you hated her...?' Max starts but trails of in confusion as I glare at him

'Yeah so did I man' I concede at last 'but now... I'm gonna ask her out' I decide

'Wait WHAT?!' They gasp in unison, bend hand literally on his fore head in shock. Drama queens.

'You heard me' I growl

'But dude... She hates you too' max reminds me as we get up and start walking out through the great hall and into the deserted entrance hall.

'You know what after what just happened I think I've got a shot' I smirk

'Yeah what DID just happen?' Ben butts in

I tell them, in as much detail as I can, and I think they understood, as much as they could at least.

Then suddenly 'you did WHAT?!' And outraged yell from behind us

Turning around startled I see a blonde hufflepuff guy from our year, Sam something or another

'Can I help you?' I drawl raising an eyebrow

'I heard what you just said' he spits out, his voice shaking with fury

'...and?' I asked with a forced tone of boredom to my voice

'She isn't up for grabs' he takes another step closer to me till he's shouting into my face'

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me! She's not available and certainly not to you' he spits

Well I think she should be the judge of that don't you?' I keep my voice calm and steady, I know he's a friend of Hers and I don't want to make her angry at me but I want to find out what he means, maybe She has a boy friend I don't know about? My stomach goes cold at the thought.

'Look mate your not her boy friend so back the fuck off' I sneer and turn around.

'You don't have a chance it's not up to her' He yells after me.

'Excuse me?' I spin around and feel Ben and max instinctively grabbing my arms, their hands lingering perhaps a bit long.

'She's mine ok? I don't care what slutty part of her you brought out in the restricted section but...'

As soon as the word 'slut' leaves his mouth I effortlessly rip my arms out of Ben and maxes stroking hands and hurl myself at him slamming my fist into his jaw and following him down to the ground. He's shocked at first but he's played rugby or some other muggle sport I can tell and soon he's fighting back, the two of us rolling on the floor of the deserted entrance hall, Ben's hand once again thrown to his forehead and max's clutched at his chest.

I block Sam's clumsy punch and roll on top of him pinning his arms and raise my arm to smash him across the face before I'm interrupted by

'Albus?! What the hell- SAM?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!' She yells running towards us. Ignoring her Sam tries to pull his arms away while I'm distracted. Feeling him move I roll onto his arm pinning it and head but him in the chest winding him.

'ALBUS GET OF HIM' she reaches me and begins attempting vainly to pull me off him, and her friend Zoe grabs my arm.

'ALBUS WHAT THE HELL WHATS GOING ON' she yells

Ignoring both the girls I draw back my arm and punch Sam square in the face just as I feel a huge pair of hands grab my shoulders and pull me back. I'm lifted off my feet and pinned against some ones chest in some sort of arm lock, completely taken completely by surprise I don't fight it.

'Thanks Scorp' Zoe gasps out of breathe and I hear his breathing speed up.

'Albus. Explain. Now.' She spits out helping Sam gingerly to his feet as he clutched his face.

'He attacked me' Sam whimpers leaning on Her for support.

'I did not!' I yell 'well ok maybe but he said I didn't stand a chance' I say eyes down cast

'So what? You attacked him?!' She yells furiously

'He said you too were a thing'

'Well we aren't but what the hell? I thought I was wrong about you Albus' she sighs tiredly

'He called you a slut'.

She looks me straight in the eye before turning very slowly to Sam. 'Is that true.' She asks very slowly and calmly, a calm I recognize, except I get the feeling that it's not him so much as herself she's trying not to provoke.

Sam stammers some shit excuse which must sound lame even to him as he slowly trails of. There's silence for a moment then She leans forward and slams her fist into his jaw sending him back to the ground, where he stays, whimpering quietly. 'That's my girl' I grin and Zoe cheers, Scorpious releases me and steps back, with out any emotion on his face at all.

Turning back to me She gasps 'oh my god your bleeding are you ok?!' She hurries over to me gently touching my swollen cheek.

'I'm a whole lot better now' I grin down at her, not a mean grin, not a smirk, a real grin.

She laughs giddily 'thank god Zo got Scorpious to pull you off when he did.' She looks around but they've mysteriously disappeared.

'well come on let's go up to madam Pomfrey, between you and me I think I broke me fist'

'Worth it, punching that bastard' I smile, gently pulling her mouth up to my mouth and kissing it softly.


End file.
